A Night Out At The Movies
by Agreene
Summary: What happens when five teens go to the movies? Well only four of them will get laid. Who knew a night out at the movies could be fun?


A Night Out At The Movies

It's a crisp breezy night in Woodsboro. Five teens are standing in line waiting to purchase movie tickets to see the latest chick flick that's just been released. Standing in line are Billy Loomis, his girlfriend Sidney Prescott, Stu Macher, his girlfriend Tatum Riley and Randy Meeks. The five were excited. Well the girls are excited. The guys were bored and only accompanied the girls to see this movie was because they wanted to get out of the house. They also thought it would lead to sex. Billy has his arm draped around Sidney's shoulder while Stu has his arm around Tatum's shoulder. Randy stands behind them. The five are talking.

"I cannot wait to see this movie." Tatum said smiling.

"Me either. I hear Angie Evergreen is in it." Sidney said smiling. Billy looked bored.

"Oh my god, why do we have to see this movie? It looks boring." Stu complained.

"Shut up. I always watch those stupid action movies with you." Tatum said.

"Not to mention those god awful horror movies. The least you guys can do is see this movie with us." Sidney said.

"You're babe." Billy said agreeing with her. Stu gave him a dirty look. "They do sit and watch action and horror movies with us."

"Fine." Stu said.

"Come on man don't be like that. Besides, they're going to show the preview for Threshold." Randy said as he makes karate sounds. Tatum and Sidney laugh.

"Dude, stop it before you hurt yourself." Billy said as they all laughed.

"Haha. I took a few karate lessons. I could teach you a thing or two." Randy said as Billy chuckled.

"Randy, two classes doesn't make you Bruce Lee." Tatum said. Sidney laughed.

"Or Jackie Chan." Sidney added as the group laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Randy said as the group moved up to the front of the line.

"Five tickets for The Lady Lily please." Billy said as Stu and Randy handed him their share of the money for their tickets. Billy paid for Sidney's ticket while Stu's share paid for his and Tatum's tickets. The ticket clerk handed Billy five tickets. "Thanks." He said putting his arm around Sidney's shoulder as the five made their way into the theatre.

"Concession stand time. I gotta have my goobers." Randy said.

"You are a goober." Tatum said as Stu laughed. Randy stuck out his tongue. Tatum smirks at him. "I want some popcorn Stu."

"You got it baby." Stu said.

"You want something Sid?" Billy asked her.

"Sure." Sidney said smiling.

Billy, Stu and Tatum brought the popcorn and soda. Randy brought his goobers. They made their way into theatre number seven. They went all the way to the top of the section to sit in the last row. Sidney is seated next to Billy at the end. Two seats in the middle are Stu and Tatum. Randy sat at the a few seats down from them. While both couples were cuddled up eating popcorn, Randy took the time to eat some of his popcorn. During the start of the movie, Stu kept trying feel Tatum up. He had his hands on her tits while trying to kiss her neck. She kept moving his hands. Billy kept whispering sweet nothings into Sidney's ear causing her to giggle. He nibbled on her ear tickling her. Randy glanced over hating it. He wanted Sidney to himself. Why couldn't he have her? Stu put his hands in Tatum's skirt trying to feel her up again. Finally getting tired of it, she pushes him away.

"What's the matter with you?" Stu asks making sure to lower his voice. Despite the fact there weren't that many people in the theatre, they didn't want to disturb them.

"I'm trying to watch the movie." Tatum said. Stu sat back in the seat. This movie was boring to him. He looked over at Billy and Sidney. Both were watching it. He couldn't understand how Billy could watch this shit. He suspected Billy wasn't really paying attention to the movie just pretending to. He hoped Sidney would give him so pussy if he did. The movie was so boring. Stu's eyes began to get heavy. He was vastly falling asleep. No soon after his eyes closed, Stu was sound asleep. Tatum looked over at him annoyed. "Do you see this shit?" she asked as Billy and Sidney looked over and laughed at Stu's sleeping form.

"He just can't hang." Billy said.

"You got that right." Tatum said going back to watching the movie. Randy had been bored.

A romantic scene came up. The protagonist and her lover were kissing. This was scene was doing something to Sidney. It was turning her on. She looks over at Billy who seemed like he was paying attention. She leans in and begins to nibble on his ear. Billy smirks realizing what's happening. He moans as Sidney continues nibbling on his earlobe. His dick is hardening through his pants. Sidney uses her left hands to pull down his zipper to his jeans. She reaches in and finds her prize. She grips Billy's cock and slowly methodically massages it causing Billy more pleasure. Billy leans into her as they begin to tongue kiss. Randy and Tatum glanced in their direction and could see what was happening. Tatum was getting a little turned on herself. She decided to head to the bathroom to take care of her arousal. Randy waits a few moments before going off to follow Tatum.

Meanwhile, Billy and Sidney are all over each other. Sidney got down on her knees and took Billy eight inch thick meat into her mouth and began to bop her head. Thankfully no one noticed this. Billy tries keep his moaning to a whisper. The way Sidney's mouth felt around him made it almost impossible.

Outside in the hall way, Randy found himself standing in front of the girls' bathroom. Thankfully no one was in there. Except for Tatum of course. He could tell she was in there because she was moaning. He smirked figuring she was masturbating. He crept in the bathroom checking each stall listening for Tatum's moans. Tatum was fingering herself viciously trying climax but finding it hard to. As he got closer to the last stall, her moans were louder. He knocked on the door interrupting her.

"Fuck! What is it?" Tatum yelled.

"Having fun?" Randy asked smirking.

"Fuck off Randy. You shouldn't be in here." Tatum said. "Can't you read? This is the girls' bathroom."

"Too bad Stu isn't in here to help you." Randy said.

"What do you want?" Tatum asked.

"To help you get off…No fun intended." Randy smirked. He was joking. Tatum thought for a moment. Could Randy actually be her release? She'd find out. She opened the door to the stall. Randy looked at her shocked that she'd open the door to the stall. "I was joking Tatum."

"No you weren't. You're just as turned on as I am." Tatum said. Randy licked his lips. Tatum smirked knowing how right she was. "Come on. Show me what you got." She said. Randy made his way into the stall. Tatum took her panties off and sat up on the sink separating her legs. Her pussy is exposed to Randy. His dick is hard instantly. He licks his lips and leans over Tatum's cunt. "Come on Randy suck my pussy." She said. Randy didn't hesitate. He begins to lick her wet pussy. Her arousal causing him to get harder by the second. He grabs her legs and holds them in place while eat her pussy and doing a great job at it. Better than Stu ever could. Randy licked, sucked and finger fucked Tatum like a pro. She was stunned at how many times he made her cum. She came on his tongue and he continued to lick her good. Tatum's soft moans could be heard within ear shot but there was no one around to hear them. Randy stops suck her pussy. Tatum frowns. "Why'd you stop?"

"It's my turn to get off." Randy said.

"You want me to suck you off?" Tatum asked.

"No. I wanna fuck you." Randy said pulling his prick out. Tatum's mouth dropped. Randy was sporting a nine inch cock. It was thick to. Randy quickly put a condom on and placed his cock at the base of her pussy. He enters her roughly. Tatum grabs his arms tightly. She's never had her pussy engulfed like this. Stu's cock about as long as Randy's except he's not as thick as Randy is. Both moan. "You ready?"

"Uh-huh." Tatum replies. Randy begins to pound her pussy into oblivion. Tatum's wet cunt is slick lubricant for them both. "Shit Randy. That feels so fucking good."

"You like this cock baby?" He asks her moaning.

"Yes. Fuck yes." Tatum moans.

Meanwhile, back in the theatre, Sidney had made Billy cum in her lips. She kissed him with her wet lips allowing Billy to taste himself. This turns him on further. He had decided to get Sidney off by eating her pussy. She came on his lips. Billy's cock got hard all over again. He stuck his cock in Sidney. She wraps her legs around his waist as he fucks her hard and fast. He fondles her tits while. Both moan softly.

"Tell me you love me." Billy asked.

"I love you." Sidney moans.

"What's my name?" Billy asks.

"Oh Billy." Sidney moans. "MMMM Billy." This is a turn on to Billy and he begins pound her harder faster. His balls swell. The sensation of being inside of her was more than he could handle. Sidney's walls were dampening. She's leaking all over Billy's prick. "OH GOD. BILLY, BILLY!" Sidney moans as she's near her release.

"FUCK! SID. SHIT!" Billy moans his release vastly approaching.

"FUCK!" They both moan as they climax together. Breathing heavy, both quickly fixed their clothes so they couldn't be seen by anyone.

"Oh god Randy!" Tatum moans. She's about shot her load for the umpteenth time.

"FUCK TAY! YES!" Randy moans.

"SHIT!" They both moan climaxing together.

"That was so fucking amazing." Tatum said to him fixing herself up. Randy pulled the condom off and threw it into the trash. "That was fun. We should do this again."

"What about Stu?" Randy asked.

"Don't worry about him. I'll handle him." Tatum said. Randy pulled her into a long sultry kiss.

"Something to remember me by." Randy said to a stunned Tatum. First he ate her pussy like a pro, then her fucks her into oblivion now he's one hell of a kisser. What next? She was absolutely stunned. "I'll sneak out first." He said then methodically opens the door. He quickly ran out of the shelter so that he wouldn't be seen. Tatum cleaned herself off. She splashed some water on her face. She looked up at the mirror at her reflection. She noticed the flustered look on her face. Randy had certainly did a number on her. She had no idea he had it in him. "Wow." Was all she could say. She wiped her face off and then left the bathroom. When she got back to her seat next to Stu, Tatum felt better. Relieved. Billy and Sidney were sitting up right again after their little rump in the theatre. She looked over at Sidney and noticed her face. She had the same flustered look Tatum did and smiled. She realized she wasn't the only one who got off. The movie begins to end and Stu finally begins to wake up.

"The movie over?" Stu asks.

"Yes and you slept through the whole thing." Tatum said.

"What did I miss?" Stu asks. No one said anything. "What?"

"You didn't miss anything dude." Billy said putting his arm around Stu as they walked out of the theatre.

"Hey." Tatum said pulling Sidney to the side.

"What?" Sidney asked.

"I just fucked Randy." Tatum whispers in Sidney's ear.

"No fucking way!" Sidney said whispering to her. Tatum smirked nodding. "So how was he?" she asked.

"Fucking incredible." Tatum said.

"Get the fuck out. Seriously?" Sidney asked her smiling.

"Yes. Girl he was amazing and sporting a nine incher." Tatum told her of her encounter with Randy.

"Damn." Sidney said smiling.

"Some night at the movies huh?" Tatum asked her.

"You got that right." Sidney said as the five left theatre.

The end.


End file.
